banano_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat
Attacking Attacking will operate on a semi-real time mechanism. Each ship has a warm up/cooldown or both. For example, when a Fighter engages in combat it will deal 10 damage, then the guns will be on cool down and the ship cannot attack for another 10 minutes. Once 10 minutes has passed, the ship may deal 10 damage again. The DPM (Damage Per Minute) of a Fighter would be 1, as it deals 1 damage per minute averaged out. Defending A ships defense stat determines how much damage it will deal to an attacker. If, for example a Fighter attacks a Goliath in combat the Fighter is considered the attacker while the Goliath is the defender. To initiate the attack, the Fighter cannot be on Cooldown. The system then takes into account the Fighter's attack, in this case 10, and the Goliath's defense, in this case 70. The Fighter makes the first move, dealing 10 damage to the Goliath. This now leaves the Goliath at 490/500 health. Because the Goliath is not destroyed it then makes its own attack, dealing 70 damage to the Fighter. This would leave the Fighter at 30/100 health. The Fighter would then be on cooldown for the next 10 minutes unable to attack. If the Goliath attacked the Fighter however, the Fighter could still defend itself. Targeting and Multi-ship Battles When there are multiple ships in battle, damage will be distributed to combatants based on a ships targeting system. Let's say for now that two Goliaths are attacking a fleet of 10 Fighters. The Goliath has a total of 100 damage to dish out during its attack, with two this becomes 200 total damage. Depending on its targeting system, the Goliath might attack a ship at random, based on health missing, total health etc. For our base case, let's assume it targets randomly. The Goliath fleet may attack for example, Fighter 3, dealing 100 damage, This destroys Fighter 3 entirely. Because there is still 100 damage leftover the Goliath Fleet will retarget, now perhaps picking Fighter 7. Fighter 7 is also destroyed. Leftover are 8 Fighter Units and two Goliath units. The 8 Fighter units now mount a counterattack worth 5 (the defense of a Fighter) * 8 (the total number of Fighters) = 40. This damage will be dealt to one of the Goliath units leaving it with 60/100 health. PVP: War and Piracy War To declare war on a user there are two ways. 1. Parties must mutually agree to war against the other. Once war is declared, any ship or base may be attacked at any time by either user in any sector. 2. If a user has been attacked within 48 hours in an unprotected sector, the defender may unilaterally declare war against the aggressor for 48 hours. To end a war, both users must agree to end the conflict. The conflict automatically ends if the last attack of either user against the other is longer than 48 hours. Piracy Users may attack other ships/bases unprovoked only in unprotected sectors. However, an act of aggression in an 'Unprotected Sector' does give the defender the ability to '''unilaterally '''declare war against the aggressor for 48 hours.